The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A sewing machine is known that is capable of easily setting a sewing position and a sewing angle, at which a desired embroidery pattern is to be sewn, on a work cloth. For example, after a user affixes a marker to a specified position on the work cloth, the sewing machine uses an image capture device to capture an image of the marker. The sewing machine may automatically set the sewing position and the sewing angle of the embroidery pattern based on the captured image of the marker.